Family Ties
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: A Numb3rsStaragte Atlantis crossover. Please read and review! Flames will be used for roasting marshmellows for smores. Chapter 8 is here!
1. Chapter 1

"Family Ties"

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Numb3rs. I do own Dr. Rose Davenport and the plot.

(**A/N: **This is my first shot at a Numb3rs fic. With a hint of a Stargate crossover. So, be nice. Constructive criticism would be helpful.)

Ch. 1

**(Hospital)**

A woman in her late thirties was sitting up in her hospital bed. She was lucky enough to have the room to herself. Her hair is light brown, cut at shoulder length. She has deep green eyes with a little blue sprinkled in them. Her facial injuries were somewhat severe. Under the bruises and cuts on her face, she has a tan and is very freckled.

She turned on her laptop and signed on to a secure internet line. She was about to sign in onto her screen name when a female FBI Agent walked in.

"Dr. Rose Davenport?" the female agent asked.

"Who wants to know?" Dr. Davenport asked rhetorically, staring onto the screen.

"Agent Megan Reeves," the female introduced herself.

"FBI?" Rose turned off her laptop and set it down on the bedside table. Rose looked up at Megan Reeves. "Why would the FBI take my rape case?"

"You work for the Air Force, right?" Megan asked, ignoring Rose's question.

Rose sighed and answered, "Yes. I'm a civilian scientist. But you already knew that from my file, didn't you?"

"Fair enough" Megan paused, taking a seat next to the bed. "What are you doing in L.A., then? It says in your file that you're stationed at Cheyenne Mountain, in Colorado Springs?"

"I'm on vacation visiting my family before I leave for a post that's, well, really a long ways from here," she told Megan.

The Agent lifted her eyebrow.

"Don't ask me where exactly. That information is classified," Rose said.

"What happened earlier tonight, then?" Megan asked.

Rose pulled her legs onto her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rested her chin and closed her eyes.

Rose sighed and opened them slowly and began, "I was walking to my car when . . ." Rose stopped abruptly and swallowed hard." . . . I was attacked from behind. I tried to fight him off. But . . . "

Megan looked at her defensive wounds all over her arms, and legs.

"Basic military training can only do so much," Rose said, offhandedly. She continued, "I felt a needle in my neck." She moved her hair out of the way and showed Megan the very small needle hole. "I don't remember anything after that."

"You said that you were visiting your family? Have you told them what happened?" Megan asked.

"No. They keep calling though,"

Rose was interrupted by her cell phone ringing. She checked to see who it was. The name Alan Eppes appeared on the small screen.

"You should probably get that," Megan said.

"Probably," Rose tucked her cell phone away. "I'll let my voicemail get it."

"Do you remember anything else?" Megan asked.

Rose shook her head slowly. And then, "He tried to subdue me by punching me before he resorted to sedating me. Other than that, that's all I can remember right now." Rose glanced at Megan. "How many other woman has he raped?"

"Six. You're the first one he's gotten physical with, though," Megan told her.

"So, he's escalating?" she asked.

"It appears so,"

"I want to see my brother, Don," Rose said.

Megan looked up from her notepad, "He's busy."

"That wasn't a request, Agent Reeves," Rose said firmly.

**To be continued . . . **


	2. Chapter 2

"Family Ties"

Ch. 2

**(FBI)**

Rose followed Megan into the FBI, her green eyes defiant. Rose had on a pair of blue jeans, a black shirt with a V-neck, and black boots. Her light brown hair was let down. She didn't bother to cover her bruises on her face and some new bruises had began to develop half way down her neck.

The elevator door opened to reveal the busy room. Rose saw Don talking animatedly to two other agents. When he turned and noticed Rose, Don ended the conversation with a nod. He made his way from his desk area and headed toward Rose and Megan.

"She insisted on seeing you personally, Don," Megan told him. "You're sister is just as stubborn as you are."

"Thanks, Megan," Don rested a hand on Rose's shoulder and guided her to the break room.

**(FBI, Break Room)**

"I was hoping that you would be more cooperative with Megan. I'm almost done with this one case. When I'm done we can talk," Don told her as they sat down.

"He could rape again tonight, Don. He's escalating and getting increasingly more violent. He could kill soon and no one has caught him yet," Rose insisted.

Don sighed, got up and began to make her a cup of coffee. "Dad, called me. He said you aren't answering your cell. I couldn't tell him what happened."

Rose folded her arms, "You think I should? I've just had to relive it, Don. I'm not ready to go through that again."

Don noticed her eyes began to swell with tears. He handed her the coffee and sat back down beside her once more.

"I need you to work with Megan on this case. Because of your background, I think it will help to catch this guy," he told her, gently.

"Okay," she nodded. "Only if you tell Dad and Charlie."

"Deal,"

**(FBI, Briefing Room)**

All six rape victims personnel folders and police reports were spread out over on a large table in the middle of the room. Rose sat down at the table as Megan paced back and forth, thinking. The two had been working for the past three and a half hours.

"I don't know why Don wants me to help you, really. You said you've already gone through all of the similarities between victims," Rose told her, desperately.

"New eyes," Megan said simply. "You're file says that you have a degree in Archeology and Anthropology."

"Right. And?" Rose said. She paused and then realized what Megan wanted to know. "You want to know why the Air Force would have a civilian Archeologist on their payroll."

Megan grinned.

"Sorry. Classified," Rose told her.

"I thought so," Megan said, still with a grin on her face.

Rose went back to a file. It would be another two hours before Rose decided to take the files home to work on.

**To be continued . . . **


	3. Chapter 3

"Family Ties"

Ch. 3

****

(Eppes House)

Don opened the door and found his father reading the paper and Charlie grading papers.

"Hey, look who I found," Don said, moving away from the door to reveal Rose, half in shadow.

Allen and Charlie looked up and saw her. Allen jumped up and went to her, relieved. Charlie slowly followed his father over. Rose stepped forward into the light more. The two men took turns hugging her.

"I'll keep my end of the deal. You go get some sleep," Don told his sister.

Rose nodded slowly. "Thanks, Don," She went upstairs to her bedroom.

"What happened?" Allen asked urgently.

All of them sat down around the coffee table.

"Rose was raped last night," Don began.

"What?" Allen exclaimed.

"That's not all," Don told them. "The bastard who did this to her, also got her pregnant," Don pulled out the doctors report.

"It's amazing how quickly they can tell, these days," Allen commented, distractedly.

It was Charlie who asked, "How's she holding up?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm having her work with Megan on the case," Don paused and continued. "This guy has raped six other times before. And from what Megan and Rose have concluded: he's escalating. Rose is the first case to where he's gotten violent and gotten one of the victims pregnant."

"Are you sure it's a good idea? She is the victim," Charlie said.

"We'll have a better chance of catching this guy with her help," Don told them. "Besides, you're up to your neck in grading." He nodded to Charlie.

"Your sister wouldn't want to just stand back and let the FBI handle the case, anyways," Allen pointed out.

****

(Rose's Bedroom)

Rose closed the door behind her. She could hear, faintly, her brother's and father talking from downstairs. Rose, not even bothering to get her PJ's on, plopped down on the bed. As tired as she was, it did take some time to finally drift off . . .

Rose woke with a start. She wasn't sure what had awoken her. The only thing she remembered was the nightmare. But, it could have been the nausea that woke her up. Rose slowly got out of bed and crept downstairs to the bathroom.

****

(Kitchen)

After she was done with her 'business', she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge and saltines from the cabinet. She was about to head back upstairs when she heard the sound of chalk on a blackboard from the basement. With water and saltines in hand, she slowly opened the door that led down to the basement.

****

(Basement)

Charlie was busy writing away on a blackboard. He was so immersed in his work he didn't even notice Rose. She let him work and just looked at the other blackboards that were hung on the walls. It was his Cognitive Theory work.

Rose looked over at her brother.

"You sure you don't want to go to Atlantis with me?" she interrupted his work.

Charlie looked up from his work and smiled at her.

"You have the same security clearance as I do," she told him, sitting down and opening the bag of saltines.

"I don't want to leave my students," Charlie told her. "I'm helping Don now, too. So, I'm pretty busy."

Charlie put his chalk down and looked at her. She was busy eating her saltines, desperately to get rid of the morning sickness.

"Does General Landry know what happened?" he asked.

"Yeah," she sighed. "He's deciding whether or not if I should go now, or not. Me being pregnant now and all."

"You don't get a say in the decision?" Charlie frowned.

"No," she said, simply.

"You should," he told her.

"It's one of the lows about working for the Air Force," Rose shrugged.

Rose had stayed in the basement, keeping Charlie company. She watched him work and enjoyed it. After a half an hour, she grew tired again.

She reached the landing of the stairs, before turning around and told her brother, "Don't stay up too late."

Charlie mumbled something. Rose gave a soft snort and shook her head, ascending the stairs and heading back to her bedroom.

****

To be continued . . .


	4. Chapter 4

"Family Ties"

Ch. 4

****

(Eppes House, Rose's Room)

Rose went back up to her bedroom. She placed the saltines and water bottle on the bedside table. Her whole body ached. She slumped back into bed. Rose laid in bed, listening to the stillness of the house. Normally, she would welcome the quietness of the house. But now. She would rather prefer the constant bickering of Rodney McKay and John Sheppard.

She fell into a restless sleep. Waking up every hour in a cold sweet and panting. Her mind kept replaying the horrible events of the night before.

****

(Eppes House,)

The sun had finally risen and Rose could hear her father waking up. Rose had slowly got up out of bed and got dressed. She walked downstairs a half an hour later to find her dad and brothers drinking their morning coffee.

"Morning, Sunshine," Allen greeted.

Rose yawned, "Morning."

She plopped into a chair next to Allen and Charlie.

"Hey, how did you find out you were pregnant so early?" Allen asked Rose. "I only just realized, we don't posses that kind of technology yet."

Rose and Charlie exchanged looks, knowingly.

"Work," she mumbled.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked.

"Tired and achy. I had a terrible nights sleep," she told him.

"Nightmares about the other night?" Allen asked.

Rose nodded. She took the cup of hot herbal tea from her father as Charlie spoke to Don in a very business like way.

"I worked on an algorithm last night. It should help narrow your search,"

He passed the paper to Don.

Don looked at it as Charlie went on, "I managed to narrow it down to five know suspects."

"All of them were in the Air Force. They all worked at the same place as all of the other women," Don looked up from the file, shocked.

"What?" Allen and Rose said at the same time.

"Give," Rose outstretched her hand.

Don obeyed. They watched as Rose looked over the file.

"I can't believe this,"

"What?" the three Eppes boys echoed.

Rose looked up and told them, "I have a phone call to make. I'll meet you down at the FBI in a few hours, Don."

With that, Rose excused herself from the kitchen table.

****

(FBI)

Megan and Don waited in one of the rooms in the FBI. They could see Rose walking, followed by two men Don and Megan had never seen before. The two could also hear what they were saying.

"I didn't ask for McKay!" Rose said frustrated. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Col. Carter has been assigned to Head Atlantis. Dr. Weir stood down as leader," Sheppard told her, calmly.

"I am so not getting my memos," she groaned.

"Such a pleasant little thing you are," McKay said to Rose sarcastically.

"Pregnancy hormones," Sheppard whispered.

"Why is it men are always blaming women's hormones? Why can't they just accept that we get angry with men because they've done or said something stupid?" Rose shot both men a dirty look before walking into where Megan and Don were.

"I have to say, I agree with her there," Megan grinned.

Rose introduced everyone.

"They are here on behalf of the USAF. These five men," she pressed a button on a remote and five faces popped up on screen. "The victims, Sheppard, McKay, and Myself are all part of a classified project. What we need to figure out it what were our suspects trigger points, if any, that would cause them to get violent. Seeing as how these men were part of the same classified project, John, McKay and I will go deep into their profiles."

"What about us, Miss Boss?" Don asked, pointing to Megan and himself.

"You get to handle the Non-classified part of their profiles and narrow the five guys to one," Rose told him. "And call me Miss. Boss again and see what happens."

They all gathered the profiles and sat down.

Megan whispered over to Don, "Is this how she deals with traumatic events?"

"She was like this when our mom got sick. Rose was angry at everyone for no reason. When she's sad, she gets mad," Don answered, gazing over at Rose, who was starring at a folder moodily.

****

To be continued . . .

****

(A/N: I hope this answered some of the comments I've been getting. I'm glad that you took the time to tell me. It let's me know just how much your paying attention. )


	5. Chapter 5

"Family Ties"

Ch. 5

****

(Eppes House)

Allen had insisted on Sheppard and McKay to come over for dinner. They obliged. So, after a long day of narrowing suspects, the dinner table was crowded. Don had invited himself over as well. Allen, Sheppard, McKay, Don, Charlie and Rose sat around the table. Once the food was spread out the table looked very cramped.

"Any word from General Landry?" Sheppard asked Rose.

"Not yet. The IOA have yet to deliberate," Rose answered.

"You'd think with bigger problems out there, this matter wouldn't take so long," Charlie said.

"Yeah, well, there's the IOA for you," Rose and Sheppard chimed in at once.

Everyone around grinned.

"The two of you aren't going to become one of those couples who'll finish each others sentences?" Allen asked.

"Dad!" Rose exclaimed.

"What? You think I don't notice these things?" he asked is daughter.

Rose merely replied by snorting into her plate. Then suddenly her cell phone rang. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the caller I.D. on the front screen.

"Dr. Lam," she said quietly. "Excuse me." she said louder to the table.

Rose got up and headed up to her room.

"Hello," she answered.

****

(Rose's Room)

"Do you have your laptop with you?" Lam asked right away.

"Yeah, it's booting up now. Why?"

"There's something that you need to see for your self," Lam told her, she seemed a little on edge. "I'm sending it now."

"So, are you going to tell me, or keep me in the dark, 'til then?"

"I did more tests on the samples that I got. According to your hormone levels, you're 2 weeks pregnant," Lam said.

"Carolyn, I was rapped over 48 hours ago. How is that possible?" Rose asked.

"I sent you two files. The first is your recent blood and urine test results. I did every single test that I can think of there," Lam went on as if Rose never interrupted. "The second is for Dr. McKay to go through. It's pictures and any information Colonel Carter was working on before she got sent to Atlantis."

Rose opened the second file. "This looks like the Ancient's Nanites"

"That's basically all what Colonel Carter had time to answer before she took the post in Pegasus," Lam told her.

"Okay," Rose sighed, staring at the screen. "I'll have McKay have a look. Call me if you've found anything else."

"You'll be the first to call if I find anything else," Lam hung up.

****

(Dinning Room)

Rose headed back down. By the time she reached the dinner table everyone else was almost finished with their meal.

"McKay, I have something I need you to look over," Rose announced herself. She passed the laptop to the scientist.

"Ancient?" he asked puzzled, looking from the screen to Rose.

"All the information in the Ancients database regarding the device was sent via a data burst is in there as well," she looked over at Don, "I think we need to fill you in on everything."

"Wait, General Landry gave Don security clearance?" Charlie asked.

"No,"

"What about national Security and all that?" Sheppard asked.

"Screw National Security right now," Rose said. "We can talk in the garage. We shouldn't be overheard there."

Don, Charlie, Sheppard and McKay followed Rose to the garage. McKay straggled behind the group, clearly fascinated with what was shown on the laptop.

To be continued . . .


	6. Chapter 6

"Family Ties"

Ch. 6

****

(Eppes House)

As Don, McKay and Charlie sat down Sheppard pulled Rose off to the side, putting a hand on each of her shoulders.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" he asked, whispering, so only that she could hear.

"I'm positive," she whispered back. "Someone needs to know what they will be dealing with."

"Ancient Tech that we can barely understand ourselves," Sheppard pointed.

"Please, trust me," she nearly begged him.

"I do!"

Sheppard slid his hands down her arms gently. Rose felt goose-bumps down her skin from his touch. She placed a hand on his.

"Let's do this," Sheppard said.

The couple met the small group. They were sitting and waiting.

"You can't tell anyone else about what we're about to tell you," Rose told Don.

"I understand, Sis," Don said.

Rose looked over at Sheppard, "Where should we begin?"

"The Stargate should be a good start," John suggested.

Charlie nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Don interrupted before she could even begin, looking at his younger brother. "How long have you known?"

"Since the Air Force contacted me to join the program," Charlie told him. "About four years, now."

Rose took in a deep breathe, glancing over to McKay, who was still working on the laptop, "The Stargate itself was discovered in Egypt in 1928 where it lay buried for several thousand years. In 1945, a team of scientists, hoping to find a military application for the device, successfully established a stable wormhole by a process of random dialing. It was, for all intents and purposes, a lucky accident, which they were unable to repeat. The Gate remained inactive collecting dust under Cheyenne Mountain, until 12 years ago when Dr Daniel Jackson joined the programme. Dr Jackson successfully deciphered the symbols on the Stargate allowing us to begin routine exploration of alien worlds. Since that time, we have visited hundreds of planets. Thousands more remain to be explored."

"So, I take this Stargate isn't a spaceship?" Don said, desperately trying to keep an open mind, as Charlie advised.

"Nope," Rose said.

"Although, thanks to the Stargate and our allies, we have built 4 spaceships and small fighters, known as X-302's," Sheppard put in.

"That's a good point," she nodded. Rose went on, "When two Stargate's connect, an artificial wormhole produces. Now, when an object or a person steps through the event horizon of the wormhole, they get dematerialized and when they reach their destination they get rematerialized on the other side," She looked over at McKay, who wasn't listening. "How was that?"

"Hmm-Hmm." was his reply.

"You did good," Charlie commented.

"So, you and the countries best men have been going through some alien piece of technology for the past 12 years, exploring planets, meeting new people . . ." Don started.

Sheppard finished the rest for him, "Making enemies and generally getting into trouble in both galaxies."

"Hence the need for spaceships," Rose commented, sheepishly.

"Tell him about Atlantis," Charlie urged his sister.

"Wait," Don held up a hand, indicating to slow down. "Atlantis? As in the Lost City of Atlantis? Isn't that a myth, or something?"

"It turns out there was a Lost City. It was just in another Galaxy, in Pegasus, in fact," Rose told him. "All those years of studying the Ancient Worlds, looking for the City . . . " she trailed off dreamily.

"And you found it?" Don asked.

"Well, she was part of the team to go the second time," Sheppard told him.

"I was still grieving. Mom and Will's death's came down hard on me," Rose explained. "Anyways, I was to go instead of Daniel."

"Daniel? Wasn't he at Mom and Will's funeral?" Don asked.

"Yeah," she answered quietly.

"He was nice. A bit geeky. But, look who I have for siblings," Don said light-heartedly.

Rose refrained the urge to kick him, with great amount of will power on her part.

"I think I have something,"

Everyone looked over at McKay.

"What?" Sheppard asked.

"I'm not entirely sure on the details, but, these Nanites were designed to work much like they are doing now. Shorten the pregnancy time by a few months," He explained.

"The Ancients were in the middle of a war with the Wraith. They needed more pilots and scientists to help with the war effort," Rose said.

"So, the Ancients developed these Nanites to reproduce just as quickly as the Wraith," Sheppard said slowly.

"It was the only thing that they could think of to try and maintain their numbers," she said.

"But, why would, whoever this person is, be after you?" Don asked, stopping the conversation to a grinding halt.

Rose, John, and Rodney shared an uneasy look.

"The Trust?"

"It can't be,"

"It's the only thing that makes sense,"

"Can you find a way to stop the Nanites?" John asked Rodney.

"I'd need to go back to the SGC and use the equipment there. But, yeah, I don't see way not?" he answered confidently.

"Good. Get the earliest flight to Colorado tomorrow morning," Rose ordered him. "And you should probably call General Landry. I'm sure he'd like to know of our findings and theory."

Since she was standing the entire time, Rose say directly across from her brothers.

"I trust that you two will use this knowledge to help with the investigation on our end," Rose looked Charlie in the eye, "If there's anything, mathematically to help, please do it." When he nodded she looked at Don and told him, "If we are right, then the Trust must have something sinister planned, involving me."

"It would be best if you come stay with me, at the hotel. I'm sure you'd much prefer me than being under 24 hour surveillance, right?" Sheppard said to Rose.

She nodded, looking up at him from the old couch.

"Alright. Let's do this," Don taking charge now. As he got up and walked past Sheppard he muttered, "If you let anything else happen to her . . ."

"I would rather die myself, then to see her hurt any further," Sheppard whispered back, so that only Don could hear.

McKay and Charlie slowly followed Don a moment later. Sheppard sat down beside Rose. Inch by inch, she got into a comfortable position and soon after fell asleep cuddled next to Sheppard.

****

To be continued . . .


	7. Chapter 7

"Family Ties"

Ch. 7

**(Eppes House)**

Rose's usual wave of morning sickness had woken her. She found herself next to John on the old sofa in the garage. Rose got up abruptly as she felt last nights dinner threatening to come up. Leaving John slowly waking up, she ran quickly to the nearest bathroom.

She passed her father in the kitchen on the way.

"Morning, Sunshine," Charlie greeted as she darted past, sipping is coffee.

She merely grumbled as a response.

**(Eppes Kitchen)**

Sheppard walked into the kitchen slowly. Charlie and John exchanged "Good mornings" and Charlie offered coffee. John accepted gratefully. He sat down across from Charlie on the table.

"How's Rose?" Charlie asked, as he took out papers to grade.

"She still has the morning sickness," John told him.

"Ew," Charlie made a face as he sat down.

Charlie pulled out papers and began grading them. John read the Sports section of the newspaper. When Rose entered the room, she was on the phone, carrying her laptop.

"That's great news, Don. Okay, I'll tell him. Thanks,"

Rose hung up the phone with a relieved look on her face.

"They got the Trust operative. He's being interrogated at the SGC. Don did manage to get some info out of him before handing him over to the Air Force." She told them.

John looked up from his reading.

"Like what?" he asked.

"He wanted me because I posses the ATA gene naturally and, what's worse is, he has a Goa'uld symbiote implanted in him," she finished, holding her stomach, nauseated.

"Don't the Goa'uld have genetic memory?" Charlie asked.

She nodded and said, "I think that the Goa'uld want to get their hands on the gene. The Trust Goa'uld probably wants to make a name for himself among the System Lords."

"What about the retro virus? Wouldn't he have access to it and just give his host the gene?" John asked.

"Ancient Tech might not work if the user has Naquida in their blood," she said slowly. "So far, Dr. Lam hasn't found any in my blood work. I doubt that the baby will, too."

"Any word on McKay?" John asked Charlie.

"Yeah, he got beamed out this morning," he answered. "He wanted to get to work immediately."

"McKay hates the beaming technology," John said. He turned to Rose, "I think that Rodney has a small crush on you Rosie."

She groaned. Rose felt her stomach turn.

"Excuse me," she got up slowly and went to the bathroom again, slamming the door behind her.

**(SGC, Sam's Lab)**

"Okay, you ready?" Sam asked Rose.

Sheppard, McKay, Rose and Sam were in Sam's lab. The two scientists had spent most of the morning and afternoon calibrating an EMP. There needs to be a specific frequency to the EMP in order to deactivate the Nanites in side Rose.

"I'm ready," Rose told her.

McKay and Sheppard went around the room and turned off any of earth's technology.

"Ready," the two said when they finished.

Sam turned on the EMP. Rose felt a tingle through out her entire body as the Nanites turned off. She looked around at the small group, who were, in turn, looking at her.

"Now what?" she asked.

"That should be it," Sam said.

"I'll take her to the Infirmary. We should have Dr. Lam take more blood samples just to be sure," Sheppard offered.

Rose nodded and wrapped her arm around his as they left, leaving an irritated Sam with McKay.

**To be continued . . . **


	8. Chapter 8

"Family Ties"

Ch. 8

**(SGC, Infirmary)**

"The Nanites have been completely deactivated," Lam told Rose and John. "The fetus will now grow at a normal rate."

"Thanks, Carolyn," Rose said, hopping off the bed.

"My pleasure. Make sure to come back here in a few weeks. General Landry wants me to give you your check-ups. Just in case," she told her.

"See you in a few weeks, then,"

Rose and John made their way out of the Infirmary when Dr. Lam stopped them.

"Rose, hang on," Carolyn hung up the phone. Rose and John turned around to face her. "General Landry wants to see him in his office ASAP."

Leaving John in the doorway, Rose left immediately.

**(SGC, Landry's Office)**

Nanite free, Rose entered the General's office, taking a small glance at the Stargate before doing so. Rose sat at the General's orders.

"The IOA has informed me that you will not be able to go to Atlantis in your present condition," Landry told her. "It is a military base, essentially, and it is no place for a child."

"I see," she said. "It took them that long to come up with that decision, did they?"

Landry chuckled a little, "The IOA has given the decision for you to work anywhere else besides Atlantis and going off-world. Where would you like to be assigned?"

"How about in Los Angeles?" she asked, thinking hard. "The Trust is now in LA, there are a number of unsolved cases, and I can help go over the crime scenes to see if there are any relation to the Trust. I also hear that there is an Archeology teaching position at a local community college."

"I'll have to call the Pentagon and work the proper channels. But I don't see why not," he told her.

"Thank you, sir," Rose got up from the chair and left the room as General Landry picked up the phone.

**(LA, Hilton, Sheppard's Room)**

"Wow," Rose breathed.

The room was beautifully decorated with two king size beds and a two person spa Jacuzzi. John carried in her small suite case and put it in the closet. Since the Daedalus wouldn't leave for another day, Sheppard didn't want to waste the money. The sun was setting now and it cast an orange, pink color around the room.

"So, how about we order some room service for dinner," John wrapped his arms around her. "and have a nice long soak in the spa before bed."

"You're a genius," she said, kissing him on the lips at last.

"Coulda been a member of MENSA," John said between kisses.

**(Daedalus, Bridge)**

John and Rose got beamed up to the Daedalus. Colonel Caldwell stood up at their arrival.

"Welcome aboard the Daedalus, Dr. Davenport," he greeted her.

"Thank you, Colonel,"

"I have been ordered to beam you back down to your home in LA," he told her in a businesslike fashion.

"Really?" she asked, looking from Caldwell to John.

"Get ready to beam out, Doctor," Caldwell told her.

"Hang on," Rose reached over to John and planted a powerfully passionate kiss. She reluctantly let go." Now, I'm ready," Rose picked up her small suite case, giving a wink in John's direction before beaming out.

**(Eppes House)**

Caldwell had beamed Rose in the garage of the house. She then crept around to the front and opened the front door.

"Anybody home," she shouted out.

"Yeah, in here," Allen shouted back from the sitting room. "Where have you been?"

"I had to tie up loose ends," Rose set her suite case down and sat down on the couch, across from her father. "The Air Force has reassigned me. Well, I sorta asked them too."

"And can you tell me what you will be doing?" he asked, putting down his crossword puzzle.

"I will be teaching at USC. They need a new Archeology and Anthropology professor," she told him.

"Does that mean we'll see you more often then every other Christmas?" her father asked.

"Yes,"

"I'm glad to hear it," Allen resumed his puzzle.

She may have a normal life yet, Rose thought as rested her head on the nearest pillow.

**The End!!**

**Well, until Part Two. :-D**


End file.
